


danganronpa smut request book

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cowgirl, Creampie, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Futa, Imagines, Lemon, Lesbian, M/M, Other, Smut, danganronpa - Freeform, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: send a request for a smut fic any character you’d wish
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, nanami chiaki/nevermind sonia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

in this book i will be taking requests for smut works for the danganronpa games. i've finished all three main games, and am nearly done with ultra despair girls. in your request, please be sure to mention

\- pairing (can be character x character or character x reader. i accept gxg and bxb as well)  
\- au? (is this within the killing game? an alternate world of some sort?)  
\- any kinks you’d like implemented (i’m willing to do almost anything. this includes choking, spit, etc.)  
\- any others plot points/storyline you’d like implemented

the more detailed your request the easier it will be for me to write :) thank you

plus ; i also wouldn’t mind having a coauthor since it’d really help so feel free to ask !


	2. sonia x futa! chiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:
> 
> “Sonia X Chiaki  
> Non-Despair AU  
> Futa Chiaki being a nervous sub to a dominant Sonia.  
> Creampie Cowgirl Missionary Doggystyle Boobjob.  
> After sex, they start cuddling and being cute. That's important! Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this request had so many different positions i figured i’d split it into numerous parts ^^

“now, now. there is no need for that chiaki” sonia spoke rather lonely despite the two of them being alone within the confines of sonia’s cozy home. chiaki’s body faintly shook under the gaze of the other girl, soft whimpers escaping her mouth while her body was carefully observed.

to say that she was nervous would be an understatement. chiaki was a naked, sweating mess as she lied there on the soft mattress, thighs twitching and heart thumping at the embarrassment of being _so_ exposed to her friend. however, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t extremely aroused, which was fairly evident in the way that her cock twitched and pulsed as it sat between the two of them despite haven’t even being touched yet. 

chiaki had been so caught up in her own mind that she nearly spasmed when sonia suddenly wrapped a small gentle hand around her throbbing erection, a loud whine following the action. “ _agh—_ a-aren’t you going to remove your clothes too first, sonia?” the pale girl questioned. the blonde giggled, giving her cock a light squeeze that caused chiaki’s breath to nearly hitch in her throat.

”there is no rush, chiaki. now please allow me to pleasure you. or must i silence you by force? is that what you would prefer?” despite the naughtiness of her words sonia’s face remained as angelic as ever. the threat went straight to chiaki’s thick length, her thighs twitching excitedly once again. with a pleased grin plastered upon said angelic face from the lack of response, sonia slowly lowered herself to chiaki’s length and-

“ _agh—oh fuck!_ ” chiaki swore loudly as the girl between her legs took the sensitive tip into her wet mouth and began to suck lightly. chiaki’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she began to desperately buck her hips up into the other girl’s mouth to feel more. “ _please, please-_ huh?” she frowned both confused and frustratedly as the sensation was suddenly taken away from her.

”do you want for me to pleasure you, chiaki?” chiaki whimpered and nodded like a helpless idiot. “then please refrain.” was all she stated before lowering herself once again, this time taking chiaki to the hilt until she felt herself begin to choke on the thick mass. by now chiaki was a whining, whimpering mess, feeling completely vulnerable and embarrassed by how quickly she was losing her composure. sonia’s head bobbed slowly, her tongue tracing along the vein among chiaki’s horny cock. she’d begun to let out countless swears and empty pleads, quickly chasing her orgasm until-

a faint ‘pop,’ followed by an innocent giggle was heard as sonia pulled away. chiaki pouted almost childishly, causing sonia to giggle yet again and place a gentle kiss to the corner of her lips. this brought a faint blush onto chiaki’s flushed face.

“it appears you were not joking when you said that you were quite a sensitive one. i suppose we should move on to the fun part before you finish too early then.” had she not been so consumed by pure horniness, chiaki would've been deathly embarrassed at how casual sonia was acting. but instead she let out a loud whine and began to buck her hips into the air once again. sonia let out a delicate chuckle and moved off of the mattress to remove herself of her own clothing.

chiaki’s eyes were glued to the girl’s delicate frame. she truly was beautiful. she felt honored to have such a beautiful girl use her body as so. she’d always been embarrassed of her cock, but was overcome with excitement when sonia expressed clear curiosity over it despite the two of them simply being close friends. “chiaki?” she was snapped out of her daze at the sound of her own name, simply humming in response as she looked back up at sonia, who was now fully undressed and crawling back onto the bed.

chiaki’s eyes fluttered shut, waiting for sonia to take action. however, she was filled with confusion when she noticed sonia hadn’t moved in a particularly long while. “son-“

as she opened her eyes to peep at the other, she couldn’t help but catch her wide, sweet eyes peering back down at her. “sorry” she giggled and tilted her head, placing a hand on chiaki’s cheek. “you are just too adorable when you are all vulnerable to me like this. my apologies”

before chiaki even had a chance to respond, sonia had lifted and placed the tip of chiaki’s cock at her entrance, easing down onto it slowly as to not hurt herself. the blonde was so impatient that she hadn’t even taken the time to properly prep herself. or perhaps she had and chiaki was too entranced to notice?

the two girls simultaneously let out loud moans and gasps until sonia had fully taken all of chiaki’s dick deep within her, which felt like it would explode at any moment as it was surrounded by the wet, tight space. chiaki placed her shaky hands onto sonia’s waist, still too nervous to look her in the eye even as she began to fuck her. “p-please.”

rather than scold her again for being needy once again, sonia bit her lip and focused on slowly grinding in chiaki’s lap. her head lolled back as she was stretched out _so_ deliciously. sonia couldn’t contain the lewd noises she was letting out as she grinded and bounced in chiaki’s lap, covering and slicking her cock in her own sweet juices. chiaki’s mind began to spin as she imagined cleaning it up with her tongue, a chill running up her spine as she arched her back to reach even deeper. she’d definitely love to have her tongue deep in sonia’s tight little pussy. to pleasure her and thank her for making her feel this way. sonia’s hands sneakily made their way down to chiaki’s chest, fondling with her large breasts and running her thumbs over her nipples as she continued to ride her cock. chiaki fought to hold back her desperate whines from such a simply action, but she couldn’t help but to be putty in sonia’s hands. 

”chi...chi- oh goodness“ her moans were like music to chiaki’s ears as she rode her quicker and quicker, driving both of them closer and closer to an orgasm together. 

“sonia— i can’t... _oh, god!_ ” chiaki simply couldn’t hold off any longer before sending her load deep into sonia’s aching pussy, the warmth and fullness sending her spiraling towards her own heavy orgasm. the girl’s movements came to a halt as her body violently shook atop chiaki’s lap, cock still buried deep inside her as her fingers rubbed harsh circles into her clit until she came with a loud scream.

* * *

the girls shared a weak and loopy smile as they lied beside each other on the bed, still naked and covered in their own chilled sweat. even when chiaki made an attempt to get up to clean themselves of their mess, sonia stubbornly pulled her back down, instead wrapping her arms around her until they were in a spooning position. 

“that was amazing, chiaki. you performed greatly!” “really?” sonia giggled at the evident nervousness that still lingered in chiaki’s voice, pressing another kiss to the side of her mouth “why yes! maybe next time you can take me in a different position!”

_...next...time? oh boy._

”what do you-?” “sh. now it is time for rest. surely you’re tired” “b-but-“ she was silenced by another close kiss “you deserve to rest chiaki!” chiaki decided to save her question for later, instead finding comfort in sonia’s arms and falling into a deep slumber together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the first fic ! it’s my first time writing in a while so i hope it isn’t too bad.


End file.
